In this study of health disparity domains on the U.S-Mexico Border, we propose to create a robust, evidencebased data set on Hispanic Americans in El Paso County, Texas. We will examine relevant border phenomena that includes trans-nationalism, mobility, fragmentation and re-formation, new domains of acculturation, diversity of U.S. /non-U.S. orientation, and diversity of resources, barriers and health-related risks. This research will be carried out by a bilingual, bi-cultural, multidisciplinary team of investigators.